Uncharted: Holy Light
by Linkz1
Summary: Nathan is tasked with finding the Holy Grail by a mysterious employer.  Will he succeed?  Inspired by Uncharted and Indiana Jones.  Rated T for language, violence and mild sexuality.  Please read and review!


Nathan Drake stood on the edge of the cliff facing out into the vast desert to the east. The clues were all in place, the trail was hot. Shielding his eyes from the intense sunlight he turns to regard Elena, her light frame belying the strength that resides within. He recalls the events that led up to this moment. Why he is standing where is now.

The Holy Grail.

The one artifact that has been the subject innumerable legends and tales for centuries. It caught the blood of Jesus at his crucifixion and is told to bestow eternal life to anyone who drinks from it. Of course, finding the grail is easier said than done. Throughout history there have been expeditions and searches. People have scoured the Bible for clues, have searched all over Europe and the Middle East to no avail. The grail has even been the subject of fiction. Yet, fiction it is not.

Nate's work over the past six months has led him to the birthplace of Jesus Christ, Nazareth. Sully told him that it was very unwise to go seeking this out with the current political climate in the Middle East. "Kid, with all the warring that's going on over there you don't stand an icicle's chance in hell of finding this thing!" That's not to say that Sully wasn't excited over the possibility of finding the Holy Grail. Who wouldn't be?

Checking his weapon holster Nate says, "We've been through all of Nazareth to find the map we needed, now it's just a matter of getting to the Dead Sea. If this is right, we'll find something in Jericho."

"And that's usually when the rug gets pulled out from under us, isn't it?" Elena's sarcastic tone indicating her usual apprehension in dealing with these sort of treasure hunts. They nearly got killed tracking down a lead in one of the old castles of London. A clue that was supposedly left by a Crusader, meant to lead other members of his knightly order to the location of the Holy Grail. "Remind me again, why are we looking for the Holy Grail? You know it's just a legend right?"

Nate smirks, Elena always has a way of trying to convince him to ignore his hunts, even if she really thinks it's something worth finding. He remembers back to when they first met during his expedition to find El Dorado. She eventually warmed up to the hunt and kept him in it. "We're looking for it because we have to."

"Umm, OK, but why do we have to Nate? Are we going to die if we don't find it?"

If only she knew the truth, this whole mess started back in America. A collector of Biblical relics confronted Nate in New York City. The man's name was Johnathan Fitzpatrick. There wasn't much choice in the matter either. How could there have been when you're told you have to find the grail at gunpoint? Nate's memories flashback to him.

_It's a rainy night in New York City as Nathan Drake walks down one of the many avenues of the city that never sleeps. A black sedan has been following him for three blocks, he tries not to act too jumpy, can't let them know I'm on to them, he thinks. _

_Turning a corner down another street, a crack of lightning is heard. Nate looks up in the sky to see the skyline light up with the neon glow of the electric bolt in the clouds. "Take it easy buddy, you're almost there. Just get to Time Square and they'll leave you alone."_

_Nate continues his trek, the sedan following his every move. At the next intersection a taxi cab stops all traffic as it stalls out in the middle of the road. Everyone on the sidewalk looks at what's happening, rubbernecking, even pedestrians do it, Nate thinks to himself. Trying to push his way through the growing crowd of onlookers, he hears a car door slam shut. Turning around he spots a man in a suit coming towards him fast. Noticing he doesn't have a gun in his hands, a thought strikes him for a second, maybe I can take him hand to hand._

_He pushes away from the crowd so as not to get any innocent people involved in the brawl that is about to occur. The mysterious man stops three feet away from him and says in a deep voice, "Are you Mr. Nathan Drake?"_

"_What if I am?"_

_The man smiles and says, "We have a mutual friend who would like to request your services. He promises you to be well compensated."_

_Nate shakes his head, it had been only two months since he had last gone on an expedition. He needed to rest, and judging from the way the mouthpiece was, the "friend" may not be someone he'd like to get acquainted with. "Sorry pal, I'm done treasure hunting for now."_

"_Our friend won't be very happy to hear that Mr. Drake."_

"_Well too bad for him! What's he want me for anyway? Can't he find someone else to go on a treasure hunt for him?" Nate's patience was beginning to run thin._

_The man in the suit begins reaching into his jacket. Oh shit, Nate thinks, he's got a gun, right here on the street? Instead of a gun, he pulls out a piece of old paper. "He thought you might be reluctant, so he authorized me to show you this."_

_He hands the document to Nate. Nate's eyes grow wide as he reads the text:_

**We have succeeded where others have failed. Our men have uncovered more clues and have traveled further than anyone else in our search for the Holy Grail. The furor has been pleased with our progress but stresses that time is of utmost concern. His allies in Europe grow thin, and the US has joined forces with England. Rumor even has it that the atom has been split, and the US has won the race for a nuclear weapon.**

**No matter, our concerns are not global nor political. They are to our employer and his desire for more power. We must ensure his total victory, for even if he does not win the military battle, he can win the ultimate prize with the Grail: eternal life. His dreams of total domination have not clouded his judgment. In the end, once we have the cup in hand, will we possess the will to hand it to our leader? Or will we ourselves succumb to the seductive power of life everlasting?**

**All I can say for certain is this: The Holy Grail will be found, and soon, the world will know of it's power!**

_Nate looks back at the man standing in front of him. The Holy Grail, unbelievable. "I assume this is what our friend wants me to help with?"_

_The man smiles and nods, "Of course. He knew that a mere request to join him to discuss a business opportunity would not have been enough."_

_Nate eyes the document again, "How do I know this is real? How do I know this isn't some hoax?"_

_Motioning toward the sedan that's parked, the man says, "Come with me Mr. Drake, all will be explained."_

_Reluctantly, Nate makes his way to the now open car door. The mysterious man follows and sits down next to him, closing the door. "And now Mr. Drake, if you please."_

"_What?"_

_The man opens up a briefcase and takes out a syringe. Uncapping it he looks at Nate and says gently, "We must give you a mild sedative, our employer is somewhat cautious about who knows where he resides. You understand, yes?"_

_Nate grimaces and nods slowly, "This isn't going to do something weird to me is it? Not some crazy truth serum or something. Did I mention I'm afraid of needles?"_

_Shaking his head, the man replies dryly, "If you do not submit, then we will have to use force."_

_Suddenly a gun is trained at Nate's head. OK, so no way to get out of this the easy way I guess. Rolling up his sleeve he says, "I'm ready."_

"_Excellent," the man laughs as he injects the anesthetic into Nate's arm. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Drake!"_


End file.
